Problèmes du Sud
by Yu-B
Summary: Romano Lovino Vargas est une grande gueule très casse-pieds. Seulement ça fait un moment qu'il ne grogne plus contre personne... pourquoi?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/soir. J'ai osé ne pas écouter mon bon sens et je me suis lancée dans cette fic à plusieurs chapitres. Diantre, madame! A chapitres, avec un grands "S" à la fin du mot, vous n'avez pas rêvé! Et comme de par hasard elle est sur le Spamano (que voulez-vous, on adule, on adore, on aime très fort!). Cette fic doit avoir cinq ou six chapitres. J'en suis au cinquième (je bloque sur la fin possible), alors si vous aimez et que vous désirez avoir rapidement les chapitres suivants, le mieux c'est de me harceler (sans rire, c'est le seul truc qui marche avec moi, paresse quand tu nous tiens...). J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre 1 vous "amusera".**

**_Hetalia_ appartient à Monsieur Papa d'Hetalia.**

* * *

**UN.**

Ce n'était pas son genre de rester aussi longtemps silencieux. Grogner était comme respirer chez lui. Pourtant il y avait de quoi grogner ce soir. La réunion de ce mois-ci n'avait servi à rien, et le dîner rassemblant plusieurs pays (dont Allemagne) était bruyant. Et on ne mangeait même pas de _pastas _vu qu'ils étaient chez Belgique.

Veneziano lançait un regard inquiet (et bien ouvert) à son frère. Ce dernier était calme, taciturne mais calme. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis presque une semaine. Ça lui arrivait de bouder de la sorte, mais ils ne s'étaient même pas disputés. Au début, il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais maintenant ça l'inquiétait vraiment.

- Romano… tu n'as pas faim?

Son frère n'avait rien mangé de tout le repas. Son aîné releva lentement les yeux vers lui avant de secouer la tête d'un air las. Il se leva en silence et se retira de la pièce. Personne ne le remarqua. Veneziano fut tenté de le suivre, mais une blague de Prusse détourna son intention et il oublia vite ce qui le tracassait tant il y a tout juste quelques secondes.

* * *

- Où est Lovi?

- _Vee? _Ah! Romano!

La question d'Antonio avait réveillé le petit italien qui se précipita hors de la pièce, à la recherche de son frère. Ça faisait deux heures que le dîner était terminé et ils prenaient un café dans le salon. Ils avaient donc laissé Romano seul pendant tout ce temps! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à foncer dans le couloir, Francis le retint par le bras: « Laisse donc. Il doit bouder sa rancœur quelque part. ».

- Mais… il n'a rien dit de toute la soirée et…

- Laisse-le. Pour une fois qu'il ne casse personne, on ne va pas s'en plaindre.

- T'es dur Ludwig.

- C'est pas à toi qu'il fait des reproches toutes les heures.

- Pas faux.

Francis et Arthur acquiescèrent. Comme le reste de la salle, tout le monde connaissait le mauvais caractère de Romano, et tous se réjouissaient de ne pas l'avoir entendu de la soirée. Veneziano ne pouvait pas les contredire, mais ils allaient un peu fort quand même… personne n'avait remarqué qu'il déprimait ou quoi?

* * *

En vérité, il était dans cet état depuis un mois. Au début ce n'était que des petits coups de mou, puis il avait perdu l'envie de manger des tomates. Ça paraissait anodin, mais chez lui c'était un véritable indice de son humeur. Après, il avait cessé de grogner pour finir par se taire complètement.

Spain était occupé ces derniers temps, et ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines. Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui manquer, à l'espagnol. D'accord, il ne lui disait jamais, mais il ne le pensait pas moins… était-ce si important de dire « je t'aime » toutes les secondes? Même après tant de siècles passés ensemble?

Et Prusse, alors? Cet albinos qui n'arrêtait pas de le couver du regard quand il était petit n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Veneziano, parce qu'il était avec son frère. Pareil pour Francis… en fait, le Bad Trio préférait son cadet. Quand il l'avait compris, il avait été très vexé. Et quand il avait compris que le monde entier préférait l'Italie du Nord plutôt que l'Italie du Sud, il avait été furieux. Il avait crié à l'injustice, à la tricherie et s'était vengé sur son petit frère en devenant encore plus ronchon. Mais finalement, il comprenait. C'était plutôt logique. La Toscane était vraiment une région magnifique, Veneziano était tellement joyeux et serviable. L'art italien venait du nord, pas du sud. La bonne humeur venait du nord, pas du sud. En fait, l'Italie telle qu'on l'aimait était celle du Nord, pas du Sud. Parfois, on prenait son frère pour l'Italie toute entière, il n'avait plus de raison de rester, peut-être.

Il ne savait pas si il déprimait sérieusement, si c'était passager ou non. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti comme ça, c'est le jour où Grand-père Roma était parti avec Veneziano, sans lui. Peut-être que c'était ça son destin, toujours resté là. Sans qu'on vienne le chercher. Ça faisait mal au début, c'était certain. Mais on s'y habituait. On s'habituait à tout. Avec un peu de bonne volonté. De la volonté, il n'en avait même plus. Il se sentait juste las, terriblement las.

* * *

- Et la fois où il t'avait cassé la bibliothèque!

- Ah non! Pas les mauvais souvenirs!

- Hahaha! Ça il t'en a fait voir!

- Il y a aussi la fois où il avait ramené un canon à tomates, pour viser Ludwig!

- Et celle où il a frappé Francis juste à cause de sa veste.

- J'en ai encore mal à la joue juste en y repensant.

Toutes les nations étaient regroupées dans le salon. Parlant de Romano. Chacun avait un souvenir désagréable sur le personnage. Veneziano, encore pris dans la conversation, avait complètement oublié qu'il voulait partir à la recherche de son frère. L'enfonçant même en racontant les vacheries qu'il lui faisait subir depuis tout petit. Ça c'était sûr: Romano n'était pas le plus aimant des grands frères.

- En fait…est-ce qu'il a une seule qualité? - demanda Alfred, bien que n'étant pas européen, il avait rapidement appris à connaître l'oiseau et n'était pas en reste de mauvais souvenirs le concernant.

Sa question interpella l'assemblée. On empêcha le Bad Trio de répondre le mot tabou qui commençait par « S », Antonio était du genre bavard en ce qui concernait sa vie nocturne, mais on ne trouva rien à répondre. C'était vrai… la seule qualité de Romano était qu'il était le roi des chieurs. Et encore, ce n'était pas une qualité ça.

* * *

_J'aime Lovi. Petit il était super mignon, il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Si seulement il arrêtait de froncer les sourcils. _

_J'aime Lovi, et je sais qu'il m'aime, mais ce serait bien si il me le disait plus souvent, au moins une fois par an, ça me suffirait. C'est vexant de ne rien entendre en retour quand on crie son amour sur tous les toits._

* * *

_Romano? C'est un casse-pied maladroit, comme son frère. Ils ont l'art de me donner la migraine chez les Vargas. En plus ils salissent tout chez moi. _

_Bon, Veneziano fait attention au moins lui. Et puis il est tellement adorable, même si il est gaffeur et qu'il n'est jamais le premier à se porter volontaire pour le rangement. _

_Lui au moins sourit, pas comme certain grincheux._

* * *

_Pastas… pastas… pastas… pastas… Ludwig est trop beau avec sa chemise. _

_Pastas… pastas… pastas. Et si je me faisais une soupe aux pastas demain? Vee!_

* * *

La soirée touchait à sa fin, et Romano n'était pas réapparu. Belgique avait invités les nations à rester ici pour la nuit. Antonio espérait que son amant le rejoindrait mais il ne montra pas le bout de son nez. Il laissa la porte entrouverte, espérant que le message passerait. Il était vexé de se coucher seul. Lui qui faisait tant d'efforts pour son italien, il se trouvait plutôt mal récompensé. Les autres nations se couchèrent, oubliant complètement le disparu, habitué plus ou moins à ses caprices. Veneziano s'endormit comme une masse près de son allemand.

* * *

Ça faisait combien de temps qu'ils se connaissaient? Longtemps. Et ça faisaient combien de temps qu'ils sortaient ensemble? Longtemps. Alors pourquoi, en tant de temps, Spain ne lui avait jamais proposé de vivre avec lui? Certes, il pouvait débarquer quand il le désirait, et rester autant de siècles qu'il le voulait, mais jamais Antonio ne lui avait dit « _Hey! Et si tu vivais ici? Toi qui te plains du trajet, ça sera plus simple, non? Allez, dis merci au Boss! _». Est-ce que ce serait une mauvaise chose si il lui demandait? Est-ce qu'Antonio se moquerait de lui?

Il soupira, et se leva. Il faisait froid ce soir, il avait mal aux muscles, à force de rester immobile. Tout était éteint à l'intérieur, ils devaient tous dormir. Et personne n'était venu le prévenir? Non. C'était normal… enfin… normal le concernant.

Il se dirigea vers les chambres d'amis et fut soulagé de constater qu'Antonio ne l'avait pas tant oublié que ça. Il se dévêtit et s'allongea près de son amant qui simulait très mal le sommeil. Bah, de toute manière il n'avait rien à lui dire. Pas tout de suite du moins, il avait juste envie de dormir pendant très longtemps. Plaçant ses bras autour du buste de l'espagnol, il colla sa joue contre son dos et ferma les yeux. Et si il s'endormait pour l'éternité? Est-ce que ça gênerait quelqu'un? Étrangement la réponse ne l'étonna pas. Non. Romano gênait tout le monde, on ne se gênerait pas pour l'oublier.

* * *

**A suivre... (quelle belle phrase)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne pouvais pas mettre le premier chapitre sans mettre le deuxième juste à la suite. J'aime bien les paires... comment ça je suis bizarre?**

** Ah! Au fait, tant que je vous tiens, j'ai très envie de poster une fic sur le Spamano (et oui encore) en "M", version écrite d'un doujinshi que les connaisseurs doivent déjà connaître. Si jamais ça en intéresse, levez le drapeau blanc qu'Italy distribue à l'entrée.**

**_Hetalia_ n'a pas changé de maître.**

* * *

**DEUX.**

- Bien dormi, Romano?

Aucune réponse.

- Tu pourrais répondre Lovi.

- Aucune réponse, ni aucun regard noir, ni aucune moue énervée. Le visage de Romano Vargas n'exprimait rien. Il avait à peine touché à sa tasse de café, et les tomates posées devant lui n'éveillèrent aucun appétit. Les autres nations le regardèrent se lever puis quitter la salle, perplexes.

- Il a un problème ton Lovi, Spain?

- Apparemment oui. Roderich, tu n'aurais pas une idée?

- Je ne suis pas votre psychologue personnel, Antonio.

- Egoïste.

- Inculte.

- Comment! Je suis tellement _génial _que je n'ai pas besoin de culture, moi monsieur! La culture vient à moi!

- Tais-toi Gilbert, tu me donnes mal à la tête.

- Un jour je te débarrasserais de ce balais que tu as dans le…

Alors qu'Elizabeta et Ludwig s'apprêtaient à réduire leur pote/frère en purée de patates allemande, un grand fracas leur parvint aux oreilles. Francis fut le plus rapide à réagir: « Ça vient du salon. Je crois que notre Romano national a encore fait une bêtise. ». La plupart des nations grogna et refusa d'aller voir. Veneziano força le Bad Trio et son amant à aller voir en sa compagnie, inquiet de nouveau, on rassura Belgique et on se dirigea vers la catastrophe.

* * *

- Mais comment il a fait, c'est du marbre. Ça ne se déplace pas comme ça.

- Il est peut-être aussi fort qu'Alfred.

- Dis-moi Antonio, tu l'as déjà fait porter ton taureau?

- Ça ne va pas non? Mon pauvre Lovi serait blessé si jamais je le laissais s'approcher de mon taureau. Quand il était petit, la moindre allusion à l'animal le faisait pleurer.

- Ah oui, je me souviens de leur rencontre.

- Normal, c'est toi qui l'as obligé à entrer dans le pré.

- Quelle idée merveilleusement _géniale_. BAM! Aieuh!

- Merci Ludwig.

- De rien, ça me démangeait depuis ce matin.

- Ma _génialissime_ personne vous déteste!

Pendant que les « adultes » se chamaillaient encore, Veneziano était penché sur son jumeau, évanoui sur le canapé. Quand ils étaient entrés dans le salon, ils avaient cru avoir une attaque. Le pauvre Romano était écrasé par une colonne de marbre de décoration mesurant plus de deux mètres et ayant un poids en conséquence. Plus de peur que de mal, l'italien n'avait même pas saigné, mais il était parti pour un somme de plusieurs heures. Le cadet regarda attentivement le visage endormi. Romano n'était pas très souriant, pourtant il avait un sourire plus que charmant, les rares personnes à l'avoir vu pouvait en témoigner. D'ailleurs, Romano était plus que charmant. Il était beau. Veneziano l'avait toujours pensé, mais ne l'avait jamais dit à son aîné de peur de se recevoir une claque de sa part.

- _Dommage qu'il fronce sans cesse les sourcils. Vee._

- Comment il va?

- Il dort. On devrait peut-être le laisser dormir.

- Et nous, où allons-nous prendre le café?

- Francis, le café peut se prendre aussi en terrasse, tu sais.

- Certes… très bien, laissons le dormir. Je vais prévenir les autres que tout est réglé.

- Ma _génialissime _personne t'accompagne, viens-là le coincé au balais!

- Lâche ma veste, Gilbert!

Spain remercia ses amis d'un hochement de tête. Il voulait une discussion entre « grands connaisseurs de Romano », à savoir son frère jumeau et lui. Quelque chose clochait chez son petit Lovi adoré.

- Veneziano…

- _Vee?_

- Il est comme ça depuis quand?

- Je n'ai remarqué que depuis une semaine… mais j'ai peur que ça ne dure depuis plus longtemps, je suis lent à remarquer les choses… désolé…_vee_…

L'espagnol ébouriffa les cheveux de l'italien: « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, personne n'a remarqué. Mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse aller jusque là… ».

Les trois autres n'avaient pas remarqué, mais lui connaissait Romano, tout comme Belgique. Petit, il avait tendance à tout vouloir regarder de trop près, et un jour ils l'avaient surpris avec un fusil de première qualité dans les mains. C'était dans cette pièce, sauf qu'à l'époque l'arme était posée en décoration sur le buffet près de la fenêtre. Depuis, on l'avait placé bien en haut sur le mur, et le seul moyen d'y accéder était soit l'échelle, soit l'escalade. Romano avait grimpé le long de la colonne pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Mais pourquoi?

Veneziano avait patiemment écouté Spain, réalisant l'urgence: « Il ne compte tout de même pas mourir! _Veee!_ Je ne veux pas que mon grand frère meurt! Antonio, fais quelque chose! ». L'italien commençait déjà à sangloter et à appeler Ludwig à l'aide, comme au bon vieux temps. Il ne voulait pas que son frère disparaisse comme St Empire Romain Germanique, il l'aimait trop pour le laisser faire à sa guise. Si il fallait l'enfermer dans un placard jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour le préserver, il était près à la faire. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Roderich, peut-être qu'une simple séance de psychanalyse l'aiderait… peut-être…

- _Veee! _Lovinooo! Ne m'abandoonnee paaasss!

- Italy, je ne crois pas que le secouer de la sorte va l'aider.

- Loovvviiiiinoooo!

- Laaachhee-mmooaaa, abrruutiii!

- Oh tu es réveillé?

- Pas étonnant, tu me secoues comme un prunier.

- _Vee… _

- _Du tact Veneziano, du tact._

- Tu ne vas pas te faire sauter la cervelle, pas vrai? _Vee! _Hein, Romano, je ne veux pas moi!

- Gggh! _Il faudrait vraiment que Ludwig lui apprenne le tact!_

- Quoi? Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête d'imbécile heureux! Tu veux que je me troue le crâne maintenant?

- Mais… le fusil… l'escalade…je ne veux pas que tu partes…_veee_…

Les sanglots de son cadet calmèrent immédiatement l'italien qui tenta de le rassurer. Bien sûr que non il ne voulait pas se suicider, ça ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit. Il avait simplement voulu voir le fusil qu'on lui avait interdit de toucher quand il était gosse. Antonio essaya vainement de cacher ses gloussements mais ça ne fonctionna pas, décidément, quand son Lovi avait une idée en tête, il ne la lâchait pas. Même après plusieurs siècles, un vrai enfant butté. Les pleurs de Veneziano agissaient comme un radar sur les autres nations et bientôt toute la maisonnée vérifia ce qu'il se passait dans le salon. Au départ, beaucoup avaient crû voir une illusion d'optique mais finalement ils se firent à l'idée que Romano pouvait être aussi doux et rassurant que Lichtenstein quand il s'agissait de consoler son frère, l'Italie du Nord dans les bras de l'Italie du Sud, c'était beau à voir.

* * *

Le jeune homme s'était renfrogné dès que son frère s'était calmé. Quelques larmes et tout le monde accourait, lui il pouvait crever sous une colonne tout le monde s'en foutait. Gros soupire. À quoi bon espérer un peu de reconnaissance de la part des autres, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour améliorer les choses. Grincheux, geignard et chiant, voilà ce qu'il était. Il avait bien mérité qu'on s'occupe si peu de lui. Mais quand même… ne valait-il vraiment rien?

- Je peux m'asseoir?

Levant la tête, il fut surpris de reconnaître le frère d'Alfred, Matthieu. Et étrangement, sans son ours en peluche (quoi que… on n'avait jamais su si c'était une peluche ou un être vivant). Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait lui? Et puis pourquoi s'asseoir par terre avec lui dans ce couloir sombre alors qu'il faisait si beau dehors, qu'il aille s'amuser avec les autres, tiens!

- Tu me veux quoi Matt? Si c'est pour me demander un service tu peux toujours aller te faire voir!

- Tu sais qui je suis?

- Bien sûr, abruti! Je suis trop con pour ne pas reconnaître Canada quand je le vois en face de moi, c'est ça!

- Non euh… c'est juste que d'habitude tout le monde m'oublie alors…

Romano se calma immédiatement, il le savait ça. C'est d'ailleurs la première raison qui l'avait poussé à se rapprocher de Canada. Il trouvait ça injuste qu'on l'oublie, caché par l'ombre gigantesque d'America. Quelque part, il s'était senti proche de Matthieu. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, sans doute que Canda s'en foutait lui de son amitié, comme tout le monde… Le jeune homme timide s'assit à ses côtés, sur le sol. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, ne disant rien et ne se regardant même pas. Finalement, le canadien se pencha légèrement vers Romano: « Tu as peur qu'il t'abandonne, n'est-ce pas? ».

Romano écarquilla les yeux, tournant vivement le visage vers Matthieu, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement jamais parlés, comment un presque inconnu pouvait-il toucher dans le mille au premier coup! Et avec autant d'assurance!

- Ces dernier temps il passe beaucoup plus de temps avec ses amis qu'avec toi, et quand il revient il est beaucoup moins attentionné. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a personne d'autre, mais tu sens qu'il n'est plus pareil. Tu as l'impression qu'il s'est lassé. Après tout, vous êtes ensemble depuis tant de siècles…

- Comment tu…

- A force d'être invisible j'ai appris à observer. Je connais les nations mieux que Poland. - Matthieu se mit à sourire d'une manière timide. Presque gêné de dire qu'il ne passait pas son temps à jouer avec son ours, comme beaucoup le pensait.

L'italien ne savait pas quoi dire, après tout Matthieu avait vu juste. Bien sûr il était chiant, et bien sûr, ne pas être plus apprécié des autres nations lui importait, mais quelque part, si Spain l'aimait toujours, le reste il s'en foutait. C'était niaiseux comme pensée, mais dans sa tête il n'y avait que Veneziano et Spain (et après les autres nations et les tomates mais là on s'en tapait). Surtout Spain. Veneziano, il avait tout: Rome Antique, Ludwig, le Bad Trio, Japan… oui. Veneziano avait tout, même Antonio.

Sans prévenir, Romano se mit à pleurer, la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré autant c'était à l'époque où il avait cru qu'Antonio l'abandonnait, sur un chemin d'Espagne. Mais ça c'était arrangé, il s'était excusé (même si c'était à sa manière), là il ne pouvait pas s'excuser. Une nation ne choisissait pas de venir au monde.

* * *

**A suivre (ça sonne toujours aussi bien ce genre de phrase?)...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le chapitre trois... que dire d'autre? J'ai les oreilles percées depuis cinq heures? Comment ça on s'en fout? Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ça plaise toujours. Je réponds aux reviews tout en bas! Au fait, je posterai la fic sur le doujinshi à partir de cinq drapeaux blancs en vue, oui je sais que le mot chantage existe, pourquoi? **

**_Hetalia_ a le même maître qu'à sa création.**

* * *

**TROIS**

Francis écoutait son ami espagnol depuis plus de deux heures. En fait non, il ne l'écoutait plus depuis belle lurette, il faisait semblant. La première phrase lui avait suffit: « Je crois que Romano a un problème. », le reste n'était qu'une série de suppositions plus farfelues les unes que les autres qu'avaient avancé le brun. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pourtant pas dur de comprendre. Belgique et Elizabeta avait compris dès le début elle, comme Pologne. Ils en avaient parlé ensemble, lors de la réunion, hier. Peut-être les filles comprenaient-elles grâce à leur instinct et lui parce qu'il était le pays de l'Amour (_oui avec un grand A, je suis Francis Bonnefoy tout de même_!)…quant à Feliks… c'était Feliks quoi.

- Je te le dis, Francis, Lovi doit…

- Antonio!

- _¿Sí? _

- Romano t'aime.

- Euh…_sí_…mais en quoi…n'est-ce pas qu'il est mignon mon Lovi! Euh mais…attend…je te disais quoi déjà?

- Romano est inquiet à cause de toi.

- Pardon! Mais enfin…

- La dernière fois que tu lui as fait l'amour c'était quand?

- Que… Francis je ne viens pas te voir pour parler de sexe, enfin!

Le blond soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, son meilleur ami était désespérant des fois.

- Antonio, je ne te parle pas de sexe mais d'amour (_ose me dire que je n'y connais rien, bouffeur de paëllas!_), Romano doit certainement se sentir délaissé depuis quelques temps. Il n'a pas tord. Tu passes tous tes week-end avec nous, et ton dernier mois de vacances, tu l'as passé en Amérique du Sud à rendre visite à toutes tes anciennes colonies.

- Minute papillon! Je peux vivre quelques instants sans être toujours collé à lui, non?

- _Mieux vaut entendre ça qu'être sourd, tu es pire que son ombre. _

- J'ai besoin, moi aussi, de temps en temps, de prendre l'air, tu sais.

- Certes, mais tu es Spain, et ton sang chaud t'as fais agir de manière trop précipitée. Lui as-tu au moins demandé de t'accompagner, lors de ton voyage en Amérique du Sud? Il en aurait été certainement ravi.

- Tu parles, il aurait surtout râlé oui. Jamais content ce môme.

- Ça me rappelle une ancienne discussion. Et comment ça c'était terminé cette histoire? (1)

-… J'avais gardé Romano.

- Et parce que?

- Parce que j'aime son côté râleur… et puis parce que je l'aime tout court.

- Bien. Maintenant mets-toi à sa place et penses à toutes ces absences.

- …crotte.

Au vu de la tête que faisait Antonio, Francis était sur la bonne voie. Le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon, ne restait plus que le coup final…

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, alors? La dernière fois c'était quand?

- Euh… - l'espagnol fit mine de réfléchir. Gêné de devoir répondre à cette question. Pour parler de ses ébats avec l'italien, il était toujours le premier, très fier d'avoir une telle panthère dans son lit, mais là sur le coup… - Je ne m'en souviens plus… _¡Mierda! _- il fonça en direction de la maison de Belgique, laissant le français souriant et rassuré pour son petit demi-frère. Il adorait l'espagnol, mais des fois il était vraiment à l'ouest. D'ailleurs… oui, Antonio n'était pas le seul responsable. Il avait bien vu comment le regardait Lovi quelque fois.

_- Il faut que j'en parle à Gilbert._

* * *

Matthieu était dans tous ses états. Romano était inconsolable, il ne cessait de pleurer. Le pire c'était qu'il pleurait d'une manière très différente de Veneziano. Alors que Veneziano clamait sur tous les toits sa tristesse, Romano lui se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Matthieu avait l'impression de se reconnaître chez l'italien. Ils avaient tous deux été délaissés, même inconsciemment face à l'exubérance de leur frère.

Matthieu avait toujours été effacé, c'était dans sa nature d'être calme. Mais Romano était l'Italie du Sud, connue aussi bien pour ses superbes paysages, et ses côtes maritimes, que pour le caractère bien trempé de ses habitants (particulièrement ceux en costar rayé blanc et noir), et n'avait jamais voulu être oublié. C'est pour ça qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Prusse. Romano criait pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas dans un coin, Prusse en faisait de même, d'abord par caractère et ensuite par peur d'être zappé à son tour. Après tout, la Prusse n'existait plus. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette peur secrète et cachée maladroitement que Mattieu aimait autant Gilbert, il le trouvait toujours adorable dans ses moments de faiblesse. Même si son copain était le roi des mégalos (pire que son frère, faut le faire) et lui donnait envie de l'étriper très (trop) souvent. Le canadien posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun: « Ne t'en fais, ça va s'arranger Ita… ».

- Ah non! Ne m'appelle pas « Italy »; ça s'est mon frère. Moi je suis _Romano_! C'est bien compris! _Ro-ma-no_!

- Oui, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Dis, Romano… on ne va pas rester dans ce couloir toute la journée, tu ne veux pas sortir un peu? L'air frais te ferait du bien.

Romano lança un regard noir à Matthieu: « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que j'aille bien ou pas? ».

- Bah je m'inquiète pour toi. Ça fait un moment que tu as l'air de déprimer, ça va finir par te ronger si tu ne te changes pas les idées.

- Je-ne-déprime-pas. Il y a que les mauviettes qui se laissent aller à la déprime.

- Russia déprime souvent, tu sais.

Au vu de la tête choquée du brun, non, visiblement il ne savait pas. Matthieu ria doucement, c'est vrai qu'on avait tendance à oublier qu'il avait une bande d'amis très étrange: Cuba, Russia, Prusse, Poland… il était irrésistiblement attiré par les « cas extrêmes ». Russia était très gentil quand on se donnait la peine de le connaître. Et sa sœur Ukraine était charmante. Suisse était économe et grincheux certes, mais il était de très bonne compagnie quand il s'agissait de faire des promenades ou des pique-niques, et sa petite sœur Lichtenstein était la douceur née.

- T'es bizarre Canada. Finalement, je crois que c'est mieux que tu restes dans ton coin, tu ferais peur aux autres nations.

- Tu es aussi doué que Prusse pour trouver les compliments, toi.

- …

- Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai l'habitude avec Gilbert. Je sais que tu y mets de la bonne volonté. - il tapota gentiment l'épaule de l'italien.

Romano était perplexe. Canada était bizarre (après tout c'était le pays de la sauvegarde des arbres et du hockey. On ne pouvait pas mieux mélanger le pacifisme et la violence pure en une seule personne), mais incroyablement reposant. Un mince sourire, lui donnant l'air quasi forcé, apparut sur ses lèvres, la seule personne à qui il parlait aussi facilement de ses problèmes était Francis, le « père » de Canada. La même douceur émanait du canadien. Il était très attentionné.

- Finalement… je veux bien prendre l'air…

* * *

- _J'ai une horrible impression de déjà vu…_

Il avait fouillé partout, dans les pièces, dans les placards, sous les lits, dans le grenier, la cave, les baignoires et les douches, derrière les meubles, dans les tiroirs, la poubelle de la cuisine, le frigo, et même la cuvette des toilettes mais rien. Lovino était aux abonnés absents.

- _Noonn! Pourquoi faut toujours que je le perde!_

- Tu cherches quelques chose, Spain?

- Arthur! Mon sauveur! Mon grand ami aux si gros sourcils!

- _Shut up_.

- Dis-moi, bel anglais aux fesses réservées à Francis…

_- Fuck you, bastard!_

- …je disais donc: tu n'aurais pas vu Lovi?

- _No._

Les deux nations se regardèrent. C'était à qui attaquerait le premier.

- Mais tu ne me sers à rien alcoolique à la manque!

- Tu t'es regardé pauvre tâche qui ne sait pas ranger ses affaires!

Les vieilles rancœurs de pirate ressurgissent vite.

* * *

_Je suis génial. Que dis-je! Je suis plus que génial. Je suis génialissime Gilbertatisme! Quel merveilleux homme je suis tout de même. Non mais regardez moi, tant de beauté, d'intelligence et de modestie émane de moi que je ne peux plus m'empêcher de sourire de gratitude envers les Cieux, ils ont créé l'être parfait, et c'est moi. Comment les remercier génialement de ma génialitude, et… _{long monologue de la part de Gilbert le Gilbertatisme}_… On a décidé de faire une soirée spéciale pastas. Ça devrait rendre le sourire au petit Romano. J'ai pour mission d'aller louer le film __**La Dolce Vita**__, aussi. Normal, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un de génial pour le faire, et qui d'autre que moi pourrait… _{suite du long monologue}.

* * *

**(1) Référence à la fic "_Cohabitation difficile_".**

**Réponses aux reviews**: Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à tout le monde, ça fait super plaisir de lire des commentaires aussi enthousiastes! Ensuite... bah réponse.

**Akebono Mimichan**: Ah! Heureuse que mêmes les personnages secondaires trouvent leur place finalement! Pour le drapeau blanc, redemande à Veneziano, on peut en avoir deux (un pour chaque main).

**Miss Cactus**: Comment je fais pour sortir autant de fics? Euh... bah j'en écris tout plein, et une fois que j'en ai suffisamment, je les postes pratiquement toutes en même temps, sinon j'oublie. Voilà... j'espère que ça répond à ta question. N'est-ce pas qu'il est adorable Lovino? (grand sourire)

**Mizuri Haku**: Québécoise, moi? Diantre non (bien que je n'ai rien contre le Québec)! Je suis française, je vis à côté de Paris, et j'ai horreur des escargots (grand rire un peu fou). Pourquoi cette question (encore étonnée)?

**StarFlowerBlue**: Merci... voilà la suite (ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre).

**Keidrisse**: Tu viens de me faire un très beau compliment, en grande pessimiste j'ai toujours la grande crainte de ne pas y arriver en ce qui concerne mon style. Merci beaucoup!


	4. Chapter 4

**Et oui! Après une inscription administrative à la fac (toujours pas finie), deux jours de glandouille, plus des heures et des heures à lire le journal pour trouver de nouvelles idées de fics, me revoilà pour poster le quatrième chapitre. Normalement, le prochain sera le dernier, mais moi je ne dis rien (vu que j'en suis pas sûre, "lol" de circonstance). Merci encore pour toutes les reviews, comme d'habitude, j'y réponds à la fin de ce chapitre. Ah! La fic sur le doujinshi va être postée très très très prochainement (juste une autre fic à mettre après ce chapitre, et elle est là). Merci pour tous les drapeaux blancs! D'ailleurs, Veneziano aimerait bien les récupérer, c'est fatiguant d'en faire d'autres qu'il dit. Allez, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça plaira toujours.**

**_Hetalia_ appartient au créateur d'Hetalia parce que le créateur d_'Hetali_a possède aussi _Hetalia_, et ouais (comment ça c'est pas clair?).**

* * *

** QUATRE.**

Une heure du matin et quelques secondes. Il regarda sa montre à gousset et releva ses lunettes qui lui glissait sur le nez: « C'est officiel, je lui déclare la guerre. On ne fait pas attendre les gens de cette manière. ».

- Super idée _stupid frog_. Grâce à toi on a raté une bonne occasion de s'amuser. Roderich a raison, Romano est mal élevé.

- Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il quitterait la maison.

- Quel emmerdeur.

- _Vee_… Ludwig est en colère…j'ai peur.

- En même temps, il a raison mon frangin, Romano nous a fait un sale coup.

- On aurait peut-être dû le prévenir.

- America, dans « fête surprise » il y a « surprise ». On avait placé Gilbert et Francis à la grille, il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir quitter la propriété sans se faire voir. Il a du nous entendre parler de la fête et a voulu nous casser les couilles, _that's all_.

- J'ai peur que cet abru… ce charmant british est raison. _Cesse de me lancer un regard pareil Francis._

- Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, tant pis. _Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'embêter Arthur, quand comprendras-tu Antonio?_

Roderich commençait déjà à enfiler son manteau: « Ce sera sans moi, j'en ai jusque là de Romano. Déjà, enfant il me mettait les nerfs à vif, mais alors là. De toute manière, vu l'heure il est temps pour moi d'y aller. ». Tous les invités de Belgique lui prêtèrent raison et se préparèrent. Le Bad Trio avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Ils avait cru bien faire en organisant cette fête. Les italiens avait des goûts simples, et Romano aurait du être enchanté par cette fête improvisée, et à son honneur. Mais il n'avait jamais montré le bout de son nez de toute la soirée. On l'avait cherché, pensant qu'il boudait dans un coin mais rien. Et quand on avait réalisé que son manteau n'était plus là, on avait compris qu'il s'était cassé. Les autres nations étaient furieuses d'avoir perdu leur temps pour quelqu'un d'aussi chiant. Veneziano était soucieux. Fronçant plus ou moins les sourcils, lui donnant l'air d'un enfant en intense réflexion sur le sens de la vie. Sa réflexion s'arrêta nette quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Veneziano, comme je dois rentrer en Espagne, tu pourrais donner ça pour moi à Lovi? Ça fait un moment que j'y pense mais je n'ai jamais l'occasion. J'aurai voulu lui donner en main propre mais…

- Vee.. Ne t'en fais pas Antonio, je le ferais.

Alors que l'espagnol s'apprêtait à remercier l'italien, des éclats de rire se firent entendre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement.

* * *

- Tu crois qu'ils dorment?

- Les trois-quarts sont des vieux croulants. A coup sûr qu'ils dorment.

- On aurait peut-être du les prévenir qu'on partait diner en ville.

- Ah non, à tous les coup ils auraient voulu s'incruster, et Belgique nous aurait obligé à prendre des moules frittes.

- Heureusement qu'on était pas avec Alfred à New York.

- L'horreur!

- Tu crois que ça lui plairait des moules dans un hamburger? Remarque, vu ses goûts culinaires!

Ne se rendant absolument pas compte qu'ils venaient de vexer la nation américaine, les deux complices rentrèrent dans le couloir, sans réaliser que toutes les nations se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à côté, entendant toute leur conversation. Ils étaient furieux: il n'était pas si déprimé le sale gosse. Francis s'étonna de reconnaître la voix de Matthieu, mais il réalisa alors à sa grande honte qu'il avait oublié son fils, encore une fois. Comme tout le monde. Voilà comment Romano était passé sous leur nez sans se faire remarqué: ils ne l'avaient pas vu, tout simplement. Canada avait bien bossé son don d'invisibilité, et était capable de rendre toute personne l'accompagnant invisible aussi. Du grand art.

- Imagine un peu des hamburgers qu'on feraient pousser dans des champs…

- Romano, tu as de ces idées.

- _Hum, intéressant, et si j'allais en parler à mes scientifiques?_

- Haha!

- Mais je suis content, tu as l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure. J'avoue que j'ai un peu paniqué quand tu as commencé à pleurer…

- _Il a pleuré? Non, il en est capable? Comme Veneziano?_

- Ça m'a pas mal fatigué.

- Normal, quand on n'a pas l'habitude de pleurer. Pourquoi tu crois que ton frère soit si vif? C'est sportif les larmes.

- Je vois…

- _Je pleure si souvent que ça? Vee… bah… pastas. Pastas. Pastas. Ludwig a l'air de s'être calmé…pastas._

- Tiens, quelqu'un est réveillé?

Canada s'approcha de la porte du salon et l'ouvrit, il manqua de hurler de terreur en voyant autant de silhouettes entourées d'ondes meurtrières. Et sans Russia dans les parages en plus!

- Alors comme ça je ne pense qu'à manger des hamburgers, _brother_?

- Non, là il a raison Alfred.

- Je ne suis pas vieux, est-ce clair?

- Pourquoi tu prends ça pour toi Roderich?

- Ah mais…qu'est-ce que vous faite là? A cette heure?

- Vous êtes tous devenus insomniaques? Quelle bande d'abrutis.

Ludwig s'énerva de nouveau. C'était dur pour lui d'être attentionné avec les autres, il était très refermé et avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas fuir en courant lorsque l'heure d'organiser la fête. Il avait prit sur lui pour essayer de se faire aimable le plus en plus envers ce chieur de… hum « beau-frère » mais c'était très dur. En entendant Canada dire que Romano était capable de pleurer, il avait été légèrement attendri, mais là Romano Lovino Vargas l'exaspérait au plus haut point: aucune politesse, et en plus Veneziano avait passé la soirée à s'inquiéter pour lui, et aucune excuse! S'en était trop. Il allait lui montrer à ce…

- Lovviii! _Veee_! Je m'inquiétais, tu n'étais nulle part! Tu vas bien? _Vee! _On t'a organisé un repas de fête juste pour toi, t'es en retard, les _pastas_ vont devoir être réchauffées! C'est pas gentil! Tu devrais t'excuser auprès des _pastas_! Lovi?

Veneziano ouvrit ses grands yeux ambrés pour regarder son frère, il lui faisait penser aux tomates d'Antonio tellement il était rouge. Sans doute à cause de lui, il devait _légèrement _l'écraser, mais pas que… il reconnaissait cet air-là, son frère faisait la même tête à chaque anniversaire, il semblait toujours surpris que Veneziano se souvienne de la date et lui apporte un cadeau. Pourtant ils étaient jumeaux, donc par logique ils étaient nés le même jour…

- Tout va bien grand frère?

Canada lança un coup d'œil à son ami (il avait été ravi d'apprendre que Romano l'appréciait plus qu'il ne le disait), inquiet.

- Vous… avez fait quoi? - la voix du brun était toute petite.

Comprenant le problème, Francis s'avança, posant son manteau sur le canapé derrière lui: « On a vu que tu n'allais pas très bien, alors on a pensé qu'une petite fête te ferait plaisir. Ça sert à ça la famille. ». Le grand blond ébouriffa les cheveux foncés de son demi-frère, soulagé que ni Roderich ni Arthur n'ai ouvert la bouche, ces deux là savaient être cassants.

* * *

_Une fête? Pour moi? Mais quelle idée débile franchement! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de leur fête à la con. C'est pas ça qui va me redonner la pêche. En plus j'ai déjà mangé. Bien fait pour leur gueule à tous ces tarés. Ils avaient qu'à prévenir franchement, je suis pas madame Irma, je peux pas deviner qu'ils me préparent un truc. Mais quelle bande de branleurs!_

… _est-ce qu'ils s'inquiétaient un peu pour moi?_

* * *

- uuuhh…

- Haha! Le _génialissime_ moi a l'impression d'être retourné dans le passé! Trop fort! Je suis _génial_! CLANG! Aie!

- Tais-toi, idiot.

- Je vais t'envoyer en prison pour port d'arme non-conventionnelle, Elizabeta.

- Allons Romano, reprends-toi. Tu fais peur à Ludwig comme ça.

- …je voudrais vous y voir….snif…bande d'idiots!…uuuuh…

- T'es mignon Lovi, même quand tu pleures!

- Lâche-moi idiot! Je vais tremper ta chemise!

- Super! Un petit-déjeuner de _pastas_!

- Ah, Veneziano s'est réveillé.

* * *

- Bien dormi, Lovi?

- Hum… c'est quand même étrange de prendre un petit-déjeuner à deux heures du matin pour se recoucher ensuite.

- Surtout des pâtes.

- Non ça, c'est parce que tu es indigne d'être italien. Bouffeurs de tomates.

- Haha! Si tu le dis. Au fait… Veneziano t'as donné ce que je lui ai demandé?

- Non. C'est urgent?

- Non… pas tant que ça… on se rendort?

- Oui.

Spain observa son amant retourner dans ses rêves, il avait toujours été rapide pour s'endormir. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau quand il dormait. Il stressait un peu à l'idée de lui annoncer la nouvelle, est-ce que Romano le prendrait mal? Oui, sans doute. Il serait vexé d'avoir été mis à l'écart puis de ne l'apprendre que maintenant. Ce n'est pas rien une séparation.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Keidrisse: **Ah! Le monologue de Prusse, je gloussais toute seule devant mon écran en l'écrivant. Je me suis bien amusée à l'imaginer déblatérer tout ça.

**Mizuri Haku:** Oui, le dialogue entre Arthur et Antonio m'a aussi beaucoup amusée, j'adore écrire ce genre d'engueulades en fait, c'est toujours drôle d'imaginer les répliques. Et courage, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas la seule québécoise qui aime le Spamano!

**Miss Cactus:** Merci pour ton enthousiasme... renversant! Hahaha! Oui, tu as parfaitement raison, Russia est trop cute (bienvenue dans le groupe de défense des nations incomprises).

**Akebono Mimichan:** Oui, je trouve ça intéressant de bosser sur les liens d'amitiés du Bad Trio, ils ne passent pas leur temps qu'à chercher des noises aux autres. Ouais, Mattie, le meilleur confident que tout le monde rêve d'avoir.

**GreatLunatic:** Tiens, welcome! Les chapitres (pour celui ou ceux) qui restent seront postés prochainement, vu que la fic est quasiment finie, mais il se peut qu'en grande sadique je laisse passer quelques siècles, juste pour glousser dans mon coin. Non je blague... quoi que... niark!


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/soir, voici le cinquième chapitre, et avant-dernier. En grande sadique, je vous fait mariner, parce que j'adore ça. (Hahaha! J'aime être sadique. Prusse: j'aime être merveilleux!) Je me demandais: est-ce que quelqu'un ici désire lire un lemon en dernier chapitre? J'hésite toujours, et comme je suis du genre très lente à me décider, vaux mieux que ce soit la majorité qui décide à ma place, ça ira plus vite. Sinon que dire... et bien, merci aux lecteurs qui passent, aux lecteurs qui aiment et aux lecteurs qui laissent des reviews. **

**Ah! Autre chose, je me demandais si quelqu'un ici était intéressé sur une fic sur la Révolution Française (je sais, j'aime des périodes historiques étranges), je prévois d'en faire une mais elle risque d'être longue (et donc à chapitre... brrr) et j'avoue que sans soutien sur le coup, je vais avoir du mal à m'y mettre. Voilà, c'est tout. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça plaira toujours.**

**Monsieur_ Hetalia_ est par la justice divine et géniale de Prusse le papa d'_Hetalia._**

* * *

**CINQ.**

Depuis sa fête, quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Savoir que les nations l'appréciaient malgré ses défauts l'avait rassuré plus que les mots ne pouvaient le dire. Il était… heureux. Oui. Sur ce point-là, il était heureux de savoir que son attachement était partagé. Il avait parlé avec Francis et Gilbert aussi. Certes, il n'était plus un enfant-nation et n'avait plus besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui comme autrefois, mais il les voyait toujours comme des grands frères et s'était trouvé complètement démuni au fil des siècles. Francis s'étant peu à peu éloigné de lui pour ses colonies et _son_ Arthur chéri, et Gilbert pour son frère et Veneziano. Les deux nations avaient réalisé qu'ils avaient mis à l'écart leur cher Romano sans même s'en rendre compte et s'étaient pratiquement jeté à ses pieds (en bon duo) pour s'excuser. Ça l'avait fait rire, ces cons et leur ânerie le faisait toujours rire. Francis l'effrayait toujours quand il passait en mode pervers, mais Antonio étant toujours dans les parages, il ne risquait pas grand-chose. De toute façon, Francis était trop fidèle envers _son_ Arthur (_Francis: oui l__'__italique est obligatoire, il faut que le monde entier sache qu__'__England est à moi et moi seul, compris?_) pour le tromper.

Quant à Antonio… il était plus souvent là, ils passaient leur week-end ensemble, comme avant. Mais quelque chose perturbait Romano. Oh il avait bien remarqué auparavant, mais vu toutes les absences… non, au contraire ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Spain ne le harcelait plus. Plus du tout. Plus de « Il fait chaud entre nos deux pays, tu ne trouves pas? », « Le Boss a envie de toi, Lovi, allez, enlève tout! », « Je t'aime. Tu veux que je te le montre? », « Tu ne voudrais pas faire plaisir à ton Boss adoré, Lovino? » ou même de « _¡Te quiero! _» hurlé avant que l'espagnol ne lui saute dessus. Plus rien. Ça inquiétait l'italien. L'idée d'Antonio se lasse de lui revenait à la charge… Antonio l'aimait encore, il lui avait dit. Mais est-ce qu'il l'aimait encore tout entier ou…

* * *

Le ciel était bleu, l'herbe verte, les tomates rouges… putain de saloperie!

- C'est merdique la vie.

- Mais non, voyons.

- Si, c'est merdique.

- Allons mon bon camarade espagnol, c'est ton voisin français qui te parle. Ecoute la voix de la sagesse…

- Sagesse sexuelle oui!

- …merci l'albinos, vraiment. Hum! Je disais donc, Antonio, que la vie n'était pas merdique. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de bien.

- Pff… et dire que je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage de parler à Romano.

- Tiens c'est plus « Lovi »?

- T'es lourd, Gilbert.

- Quoi? Je suis au courant de rien moi! Mettez-moi au parfum et arrêtez de vous énerver.

Les deux voisins se lancèrent un regard. Ils firent mine à l'albinos de se rapprocher et lui expliquèrent toute l'histoire. Prusse écarquilla les yeux, ses prunelles rouges s'illuminèrent d'une drôle de lumière.

- Mais… pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit tout de suite?

- Bah, j'ai pas osé.

- Mais il va se faire des films. Il n'est pas encore totalement remis de sa dépression, jouer avec ses nerfs n'est pas bon pour sa santé.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais », abruti! Il va falloir que tu te bouges, Antonio, sinon ça va virer au drame!

- Bon, bon. Puisque tu le dis.

- Pour une fois qu'il est sérieux, profites-en.

- Je vous hais!

Devant la moue énervée du prussien, les deux hommes se mirent à glousser bêtement. Mais rire n'aidait pas à enlever les sombres pensées que l'espagnol avait dans la tête depuis un petit moment… et si cette histoire virait vraiment au drame? Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre.

* * *

- _Vee! _Lovii! Tu m'as manqué! _Veee!_

- On s'est vu hier.

- Mais quand même. Tu me manques tous les jours tu sais. On n'a pas beaucoup grandis ensemble alors. Bien sûr il y a avait Roderich, Elizabeta et St Empire Romain Germanique mais ce n'était pas pareil. _Vee. _Toi t'es mon grand frère, St Empire Romain Germanique c'était…

Les yeux de Veneziano s'assombrirent, c'était un sujet difficile à aborder, même après tous ces siècles. Romano soupira et serra son cadet quelques minutes en marmonnant qu'il lui avait manqué à lui aussi. Ça fit rire l'italien qui retrouva vite le sourire. Il l'entraîna vers la terrasse où lisait Ludwig.

- Encore là, sale monsieur patate!

- Bonjour Romano.

- Tu te casses quand? Je ne mange pas à la même table que toi je te préviens!

- (soupire)

- En plus je suis sûr que tu as prévu d'incruster tes maudites pommes de terre dans les pastas, ignoble blond!

- Un tiramisu comme dessert, ça ira?

- Euh… oui… Ne change pas de conversation comme ça, sale bâtard!

- Ton frère ne changera jamais, je le crains.

- Il est bien comme ça, non?

- Mais écoutez-moi quand je vous parle, abrutis!

Le repas se passa plutôt bien, entre deux gueulantes de la part de Romano qui ne faisait qu'exprimer « toute son affection pour nous », selon Veneziano. Ce dont doutait fort Ludwig, Romano était aimant, il l'avait bien compris quand il leur avait avoué en larmes, avoir terriblement peur qu'on le déteste pour toujours, et qu'on l'abandonne dans les oubliettes de l'Histoire. Mais Romano était râleur également, et ça, c'était irréductible, malheureusement. C'est tout un art d'être chiant, Ludwig savait de quoi il parlait, son frère était un artiste de premier ordre dans cette discipline. Mais bon… après tout, Italy avait raison. C'est comme ça qu'on les aimait.

* * *

Le ciel était toujours bleu en Espagne ou quoi? Romano regarda tout autour de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette propriété. Il avait passé tant de temps ici, il se sentait vraiment chez lui, même si c'était la demeure de Spain. S'il devait décrire un lieu comme « maison », ce serait ici. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- Romano! Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ah! Attend, je range tout, c'est un vrai bazar. On ne peut plus mettre un pied devant l'autre. - il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Depuis quand tu as besoin de me parler dehors?

- _Ouille, pas ces yeux là Lovi, tu fais peur! _Euh… j'ai peur que tu ne te prennes quelque chose. On ne sait jamais… qui sait, peut-être qu'il y a une colonne en marbre!

L'italien fixa le sourire niais de l'espagnol sans rien dire. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous, c'était certain. Mais puisqu'il voulait jouer…

- J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.

- Impossible. Tu es un mec, va dans le jardin.

- Ah non, je suis pas un animal! Pousse-toi, que je rentre.

- Non! Tu n'as qu'à te retenir!

- De quoi?

- Tu n'es plus un gosse, retiens-toi.

- J'ai très envie.

- Non.

- Je vais le faire sur ton paillasson d'entrée en forme de tomate.

- Pitié! Non!

- Spain…

- Pfff… c'est bon, entre.

- Ah tu vois quand tu veux.

Heureux d'avoir gagné cette bataille, Romano entra dans la demeure de son enfance, et se figea. Le salon était rempli de cartons, la cuisine aussi. Il lança un regard à l'espagnol qui fit mine de ne pas regarder, et courra vérifier dans toute la maison. Tout était vide, sa chambre, celle de Spain, son bureau, la salle de bain, même le grenier. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire!

- Spain! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes abruti! - furieux, il le prit par le col et rapprocha son visage du sien, la rage que lisait Antonio dans les yeux de son protégé lui donnait envie de fuir très très loin.

- Du calme Romano! Je… je déménage c'est tout! Pas taper!

- Déménager? Mais tu ne peux pas déménager andouille, c'est ta maison!

- Mon pays se modernise le plus possible. Toute cette région va être urbanisée. Mon patron m'a prévenu il y a quelques mois, il m'a trouvé un appartement de haut standing à Madrid, j'y serais très bien.

- Je le crois pas… et moi, hein? Qu'est-ce que je deviens moi? C'était ma maison aussi, je ne veux pas déménager.

- Voyons Romano, ta maison est en Italie. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Comment ce bouffeur de tomates pouvait-il être aussi insensible? Était-ce son côté pirate qui parlait à cet instant? Romano l'avait déjà rencontré, mais seulement de loin. En fait il n'avait jamais osé s'approcher du pirate, il était trop effrayant. Il avait raison alors, Antonio c'était lassé de lui, il ne le prévenait même pas pour ce déménagement. Il ne prenait même pas en compte, il tenait à cette maison. Il y avait toute son enfance ici, bordel! Il ne voulait pas que ça disparaisse: « Je ne compte pas dans l'histoire? ».

- Romano, je sais que tu es attaché à cette maison, mais mon pays est ainsi fait. Il faut qu'elle disparaisse.

- Avec tout ce qu'elle représente! Mais t'es con ma parole!

- Romano, ce n'est qu'une maison…

- Parle pour toi! Il est hors de question qu'elle disparaisse! Casse-toi si tu en as envie mais moi je reste!

- Tu agis comme un gosse. Tu peux avoir autant de maisons que tu le désires, pourquoi t'acharner sur celle-là?

Pourquoi? Mais enfin, c'est dans cette maison qu'il avait grandit! Ça n'avait pas d'importance? Et tous leurs souvenirs à eux deux, ça non plus ça n'entrait pas dans le compte? Il lâcha l'espagnol, meurtri par l'idée que tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux n'avait peut-être pas autant d'importance pour l'autre. Après tout, lui il était gamin mais Antonio était déjà un adulte à l'époque. Ou quasi.

Romano était une nation, et une nation s'attachait énormément à leur environnement. Du moins c'est ce que disaient certaines nations. Chine, n'avait jamais quitté sa première demeure, malgré tout l'urbanisme de son pays, il avait tenu à conservé ce qui le ramenait à si loin dans le passé. Et France? Il aimait tant Versailles qu'il avait lui arrivait encore d'y vivre de temps à autre. Et il ne pensait même pas aux Vikings qui été allés jusqu'à ensevelir leur puissants bateaux sous la glace plutôt que de les voir partir en fumée. Non, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Antonio n'avait pas de cœur, ou plus. Ça n'était pas acceptable autrement.

- Casse-toi. Moi je reste.

- Ah non. Cette propriété est à mon nom. Je pars pour Madrid et cette maison va disparaître. Fin de l'histoire.

- « Fin de l'histoire »? C'est hors de question! Cette maison m'appartient aussi, que tu le veuilles ou non! J'ai le droit de la garder!

- Dans tes rêves. Allez, rentre chez toi, je dois finir mes cartons.

Mais il le poussait dehors en plus! De quel droit le jetait-il hors de _sa_ maison?

- Enculé!

Un bon coup de genou dans les parties intimes, voilà ce qui lui fallait au spanish!

- Ouille! Mais ça va pas!

- Aie! Mais me frappe pas dans les côtes!

- Tu as commencé!

- C'est pas moi qui abandonne ma maison!

- Tu n'es qu'un squatteur! Aie! Mon front, idiot!

- Lâche mes cheveux! Lâche tout de suite! Aieuh!

- Arrête de me griffer!

- Oh, intéressant.

- Francis!

- Belle synchronisation. Vous vous entraînez pour une chorégraphie?

- Non, abruti.

- J'essaye de finir mes cartons, mais monsieur Romano refuse de partir.

- C'est _ma _maison.

- Non, toi tu n'étais qu'invité.

- Invité? Si je me souviens bien tu étais très content de _m'inviter_ chez toi il n'y a pas si longtemps!

- Bah c'est fini maintenant! Tu rentres chez toi Romano, et tu me fous la paix, j'ai des cartons à remplir!

- De quel droit te permets-tu de me parler comme ça!

- Je te parle comme je le souhaite!

- Du calme vous deux, Antonio, tu es en train de passer tes nerfs sur Romano, reprends-toi.

- La ferme! J'en ai plus qu'assez que ce squatteur décide de tout quand ça lui chante! Cette maison est à moi, j'en fais ce que je veux!

- Tu es en train de t'énerver pour une maison…

- Je m'énerve à cause de ce petit salopard qui se prend pour le centre du monde, oui! -il pointa un doigt menaçant dans la direction de l'italien - Je suis encore chez moi, que je sache, et si je dois moderniser mon pays, je le ferais. Que ça vous plaise ou non! J'en ai assez d'être en fin de course!

Il n'aimait pas la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, pas du tout.

- Antonio, tu…

- Je t'ai dis de te casser!

- Mais…

- Je ne veux pas te voir, c'est clair! Hors de ma vue!

Sans prévenir, l'espagnol attrapa le français par le col de sa veste et le fit entrer dans la maison avant de refermer brusquement la porte.

Il n'aimait pas cette sensation, il avait l'impression d'être devenu sourd. Comme si tout ce qui l'entourait était devenu silencieux d'un coup. Alors il avait raison depuis le début, il s'était lassé. La dernière fois qu'Antonio lui avait dit de partir, c'était quand il était gosse. Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, et à force de pleurer, Antonio était revenu le chercher. Mais là… c'était différent. Il le sentait. Cette fois, Antonio ne reviendrait pas, ce n'était pas l'homme qui lui avait dit de partir, c'était la nation. Et une nation ne revenait jamais sur sa parole. L'Histoire en avait de nombreux exemples. Son histoire à lui venait de se terminer, juste sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**Keidrisse: **Mais faut pas fondre en larmes comme ça voyons! Euh...euh... (panique)... tu veux un paquet de mouchoir?

**Akebono Mimichan: **Tu es l'unique personne à parler de l'humour du dernier chapitre! XD Oui, Elizabeta va se faire arrêter un jour ou l'autre par les flics!

**Miss Cactus:** Le GDNI? Classe! J'adhère! Et oui, le prochain chapitre sera bien le dernier. Une fic à six chapitres, je fais fort! Xb

**Mizuri Haku:** Ah! Plus ça va et plus Romano est compris! C'est bien! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/soir, alors autant vous prévenir tout de suite (au risque de vous donner envie de baston, meurtre et torture) ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier. Pourquoi? Parce que je suis maniaque et que je refuse de faire un dernier chapitre plus longs que tous ses précédents. Voilà. Alors, avant de m'envoyer des pierres, merci d'apprendre que j'ai déjà bien mal au dos à force de rester droite à écrire des fics sur mon ordi. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours, merci à tous ceux qui lisent, et ceux qui laissent des reviews (merci aussi à ceux qui se disent intéressés par la fic sur la Révolution, je m'y mets dès que possible). Bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient toujours à son créateur japonais.**

* * *

**SIX.**

- Je suis une raclure, un moins que rien. Je suis bon pour la potence, l'écartèlement, la chaise électrique. Préviens America pour moi, j'arrive chez lui de ce pas. Je vais en finir avec cette putain de vie merdique.

La voix au téléphone se mit à soupirer. Antonio écouta sans rien dire, trop occupé à sécher ses larmes, et à sortit un millième mouchoir de la boîte avec ses pieds. Il regarda par la fenêtre d'un œil morne. Madrid s'endormait doucement, sa capitale était loin d'être la plus belle mais elle était l'une des plus chaleureuses, et quelque part ça lui réchauffait le cœur…

- Je suis un connard! Bouhouhouh! - il se remit à pleurer comme une vierge effarouchée, et ne fit même pas attention à la tonalité qui provenait du téléphone. On avait raccroché.

* * *

- Allez, Antonio, ouvre-nous.

- Non.

- On te fera rien, promis.

- Non.

- Ouvre l'hispanique!

- Non!

Francis et Gilbert soupirèrent en même temps. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il s'était enfermé chez lui, il avait même raté la dernière réunion mondiale. Bien évidemment, quand Francis avait relaté les faits au prussien, celui-ci avait accourut ici avec une tronçonneuse dans l'idée de buter celui qui avait de nouveau fait pleurer son petit Romano, mais l'espèce d'ondes dépressives qui passaient sous la porte l'avait avertit que son vieil ami n'allait pas très bien.

- On devrait peut-être en parler à Roderich?

- Il n'acceptera pas.

- On peut toujours essayer.

Ils se mirent d'accord et quittèrent l'immeuble où résidait Spain, laissant le brun à ses pensées morbides.

* * *

Il regardait son frère émerger doucement, une tasse de café dans une main, et une fourchette pleine de pâtes dans l'autre. Veneziano avait toujours du mal à se connecter à la réalité après une cuite. Ils avaient fait le tour des bars du quartier, et Romano se demandait encore comment ils avaient réussis à rentrer chez eux sans s'écrouler en plein milieu de la rue.

En vérité, c'est lui qui avait voulu boire jusqu'à plus soif, Veneziano l'avait simplement suivit dans son délire pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Il avait le cœur en miettes, que pouvait-il faire d'autre à part tout faire pour éviter d'y penser? Il s'était plongé dans le travail, avait cassé la tête à dix ou vingt mafieux à qui il avait promis de leur refaire la tête au carré il y a quelques années, et partait souvent faire la fête. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait de penser au moins toutes les deux secondes à Spain. Il n'allait pas bien du tout. Quel idiot, il aurait dû mieux s'exprimer, lui dire plus souvent à quel point il tenait à lui, lui demander si ça le dérangeait qu'ils vivent ensemble et… mais à quoi cela servait-il de ruminer ses pensées? Tout était foutu de toute façon. Il soupira et regarda le fond de sa tasse, pourquoi se sentait-il si vide? Oh, il savait bien pourquoi, mais pourquoi vide à ce point?

Veneziano réussit à ouvrir un œil, encore embué par le sommeil et lança un regard à son jumeau. Il avait l'impression de se reconnaître. Lui aussi avait été dans un état semblable quand il avait appris que St Empire Romain Germanique ne reviendrait jamais… sans doute que c'était encore plus horrible pour Romano, après tout. Un mort ne revient pas, mais un vivant qui vous restera à jamais intouchable…

- On doit faire peine à voir.

- T'as raison.

- Tu devrais peut-être lui parler…

- Il ne veux même pas me voir de loin, alors me parler…

Veneziano soupira et prit Romano dans ses bras, son aîné éclata en sanglots. Il se souvenait encore de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Spain, ça faisait presque un mois, ils s'étaient croisés chez Belgique, la nation espagnole l'avait regardé seulement quelques secondes avant de tourner rageusement la tête, mais ce rapide regard lui avait glacé le sang.

- Grand frère… tu devrais peut-être prendre l'air, rester ici ne t'aidera pas.

- Tu me fous à la porte?

- Pas du tout! Mais… peut-être que parler à quelqu'un d'autre que ton oreiller t'aidera.

- Mon oreiller me comprend.

- Canada aussi.

- … où est le téléphone?

* * *

La maison de Canada était grande et spacieuse, bien chauffée et accueillante. Le bonheur… enfin, pourquoi ce russe se trouvait-il là! Romano regarda Ivan, mal à l'aise. Le russe l'avait toujours effrayé avec sa haute taille et son sourire d'enfant sadique. Quand c'est Russia qui lui avait ouvert, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler au meurtre, persuadé que le grand slave avait tué Canada par plaisir et qu'il avait décidé d'occuper sa maison avec le corps caché dans un des placards. Ça avait bien fait rire Matthieu. Il était en train de couper les parts du gâteau d'ailleurs.

- Tiens, Ivan, celle-là est pour toi. Et voilà pour toi Romano.

- Merci.

- _Bolchoï_.

Gros silence.

- Euh… et donc, Romano… tu voulais parler de quelque chose en particulier?

- Hein? Ah oui… mais… je… - il lança un coup d'œil à Russia qui mangeait avidement sa part de gâteau - …non, c'est pas très important… désolé.

Matthieu sourit doucement et croisa le regard d'Ivan qui sourit à son tour avant de quitter la pièce: « Je vais aller lire un peu. A plus tard. ».

Romano leva la tête, étonné que le russe soit si compréhensif.

- Je te l'avais dis.

- J'avoue que j'y croyais pas un mot.

- Héhéhé. Alors… que se passe-t-il avec Spain?

Romano leva un regard rempli de larmes vers son ami canadien et lui raconta ce qui s'était produit entre deux sanglots.

- Il me déteste, il me hait au possible. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, tout me fait penser à lui! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour le faire sortir de ma tête, bordel!

- Tu es juste amoureux, Romano.

- J'ai pas envie d'être amoureux si c'est pour chialer comme une gonzesse du matin jusqu'au soir! _Chiggiii!_

- Et depuis, tu as essayé de lui parler?

- Non… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je l'avais en face de moi… j'ai pas envie de l'entendre m'insulter encore… ça fait trop mal.

- Je comprends.

- Comme mon oreiller?

- Pardon?

- Euh… - là il venait de réaliser qu'il avait sortit une grosse connerie - J'ai rien dis! Oublie!

- Hahaha!

- Mais rigole pas, crétin!

- Désolé.

- Je t'entends glousser!

- Mattiiieee! Devine qui vient te rendre visite! Tu en as de la chance d'avoir l'honneur de ma présence en ta demeure!

Ils se regardèrent, surpris, et virent Prusse entrer comme un fou dans le salon. L'albinos manqua de faire une crise cardiaque quand il reconnut Romano et tous deux détournèrent le regard, très gênés par la situation actuelle. Matthieu soupira et prit Prusse par la main pour l'assoir à côté d'eux. L'albinos prit la parole, sérieux.

- J'ai essayé de parlé à Antonio, il refuse de nous ouvrir. Ça fait une semaine qu'il reste cloîtré à Madrid, il envoie même chier son patron.

Romano fut surpris. Qu'arrivait-il au Boss? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas ça.

- Quand Francis m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé entre vous… raaah! Je te jures, j'avais envie de l'étriper, mais maintenant… je crois vraiment que tu devrais aller le voir Roma…

- Pour me faire envoyer sur les roses encore une fois? Pas question! Va soûler quelqu'un d'autre!

- Calme-toi Romano, si Gilbert te conseille d'aller voir Spain c'est que ça doit être important.

- Mattie a raison, Antonio ne tourne vraiment plus rond. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ce qui se passe dans son pays en ce moment, ou si il rumine des idioties dans sa tête tout seul, mais il faut vraiment que tu ailles le voir. Nous il refuse de nous écouter, toi tu as toujours été son point de repère.

- Tu parles, il…

- Il a agit connement d'accord, et de manière vraiment salope, mais c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète. Vous vous êtes déjà disputés, c'est vrai, mais jamais il ne t'as insulté de la sorte. C'est un indice.

- Il est con ton indice.

- Et vous êtes aussi butés l'un que l'autre. Va le voir.

- Et puis, un peu de sang c'est toujours bon pour une relation de couple. _Da! _

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois pour voir Ivan, tranquillement installé à sa dernière place sur le canapé d'en face. Depuis quand écoutait-il? Non la vraie question c'était: « C'est quoi ce conseil horriblement sanguinaire? ».

* * *

Mattieu ouvrit doucement les yeux, son corps tremblait encore à cause de l'orgasme. Bon dieu! Ça avait été violent cette fois encore. Le bonheur…

- Tu me prends pour ton ours?

- Je suis heureux dans tes bras.

- C'est _génialement_ normal ça, qui ne serait pas heureux dans mes bras?

- Ma futur victime je suppose.

- Gloups!

- Héhéhé. Dis, Gilbert…

- Oui?

- Ça va faire trois jours et toujours aucune nouvelle. Tu crois que Romano est allé le voir?

- J'espère… à mes yeux, ils forment le couple le plus évident du monde entier…

- Pareil.

Prusse soupira; ils les adoraient, mais ses amis étaient vraiment idiots ces derniers temps. Bon, on allait pas y passer la nuit non plus, c'était à eux de régler cette affaire, ni à Matthieu et ni à lui. D'ailleurs.

- Ah! Comment tu… ah!

- Je suis capable de bien des choses mon petit canadien adoré. Ne suis-je pas _génialement _imposant?

- Hmm… Gilbert!

* * *

Alors c'est là qu'il vivait maintenant? C'est sûr que le quartier était chic, et son appartement devait facilement avoir plus de quatre pièces. Il roulait sur l'or quoi… sans vraiment avoir d'or… enfin, il se comprenait quoi… Cinquième étage…

- _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là! J'ai envie de me casser! Et vite! _

Mais non, il ne pouvait pas partir, ce serait se comporter comme un lâche. Et il en avait marre de passer ses journées à renifler dans des mouchoirs, il fallait que cette situation cesse. Tant pis si c'était pour finir sur une séparation, il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi… même si ça le terrorisait.

Ah, voilà la bonne porte. Il déglutit et toqua, tremblant de tous ses membres. Aucune réponse.

- euh… Boss? C'est moi, Romano. Tu es là? _Manquerais plus qu'il se soit absenté exprès aujourd'hui. Chigi!_

Toujours aucune réponse, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait cet abruti?

- Boss! Je sais que tu es là! Ouvre-moi immédiatement enculé!

Bon d'accord, il ne frappait même plus contre la porte, il la martelait de coups, mais où était la différence, il n'avait qu'à répondre après tout!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il manqua de s'étouffer lui-même, il était bien là. Et juste derrière la porte. Bon dieu, et cette pression qui revenait alourdir ses épaules.

- Je… euh… je voulais te parler de… juste te parler. Ouvre-moi… s'il te plaît.

Il ne saura jamais ce qu'il aurait fait si Antonio avait refusé de lui ouvrir, il n'eut même pas le temps de se poser la question, la poigne de l'espagnol l'attira contre son torse si rapidement que l'information eut du retard pour son cerveau. Il était dans les bras de son Boss, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué!

_- Ne pas fondre en larmes, ne pas fondre en larmes, ne pas fondre en larmes! Chigii!_

- Pourquoi tu es venu? Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais plus te voir.

- Que… Prusse m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien, et je voulais voir ta sale gueule d'enfoiré, fous-moi la paix, c'est comme ça et c'est tout!

- Hum…

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Romano, toujours dans les bras de l'espagnol jeta un coup d'œil à l'appartement. Tous les meubles de l'ancienne maison y était, c'était plutôt spacieux… mais ce n'était pas leur maison, enfin la maison du Boss. Ce n'était pas la même chose. Il avait envie de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Spain, est-ce qu'il pouvait? Il avait envie de fermer les yeux et de profiter de la chaleur de l'autre nation.

- Romano…

Oh qu'il n'aimait pas cette intuition. Alors c'était vraiment fini?

- Je suis désolé.

Non! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça! C'était injuste! Vraiment injuste! Il avait besoin de lui! Et ces putains de larmes qui refusaient de s'arrêter de couler!

- Connard…

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Jeananas**: Merci beaucoup d'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Oui, Romano a un gros complexe d'infériorité, le pauvre. Décidément, le dialogue entre Arthur et Antonio amuse beaucoup! XD

**Keidrisse: **Je te donne une rivière de mouchoirs, ça t'irait?

**Akebono Mimichan: **Ouah! J'ai le droit à des mentions spéciales, je suis heureuse! Veneziano te cherche d'ailleurs, il dit que tu lui dois plusieurs drapeaux. Une suite à Au fil de la lame? Yes!

**GreatLunatic:** Tiens, de retour? XD Oui oui, la suite arrive, no souci. Pourquoi cette séparation? Parce que c'est comme ça (comment ça ce n'est pas une explication?).

**Miss Cactus:** Non ne tapes pas de déprime enfin! Oo Et ouais, Antonio a le sang chaud. Au fait, j'ai rajouté Mattie à la dernière minute pour te faire plaisir, sois heureuse et reconnaissante (Gilbert: ouais! _Génialement_ soulagée de la présence de mon petit Mattie!)! XD Ouais, j'ai hâte que notre groupe devienne connu du monde entier.

**Mizuri Haku:** Oooh! Tu m'as fais un compliment (Envy: "cruelle", c'est pas un compliment. Yu: chut!)! Non, continue à me raconter ta vie, c'est amusant! Désolée si je tu as eu honte dans le bus, j'essayerai de ne plus parler de ce paillasson, juré!

**kissa-chan**: Merci pour ton enthousiasme et ta menace de meurtre! XD Ah ce que j'aime être cruelle!

**Ah... pour ceux qui ont le courage de lire jusqu'ici... le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, après, je ne sais pas si je vais résister à l'envie de vous le poster pour le siècle prochain. Niark! Allez, je suis gentille, si vous m'apporter une dizaine de chatons vivants et en bonne santé (pas de sang!) d'ici lundi soir, je peux peut-être passer ici dans les deux prochains jours, sait-on jamais... lalalala (court pour échapper à la hache volante).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/soir. Comme promis, parce que finalement je vous aime bien (et si, c'est possible), je vous donne le chapitre sept. Ouah, sept chapitres quoi, même moi j'y crois pas! Haha! Merci à toutes les personnes qui passent, lisent, laissent des reviews, me traite de "cruelle", et un grand merci pour tous ces chatons, je les adore! Ils sont trop mignons (grand sourire de fille gaga)! Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère qu'elle vous amusera toujours!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient à la personne derrière le crayon qui signe tous les tomes.**

* * *

**SEPT.**

Antonio le prit par les épaules, l'éloignant de son torse afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Connard? Pourquoi Connard?

- Tu te fous de moi! Tu me quittes et je devrais sauter de joie! _Vaffanculo_!

Il essaya de se dégager de la poigne de l'espagnol qui le regardait avec une tête d'ahuri. Il sursauta en entendant l'autre exploser de rire.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves drôle, gros con!

- Désolé, c'est toi qui… -colère visible sur le visage de Romano: 200%-… enfin, ce que tu as dis me fais rire. Quel imbécile tu fais, comme si j'allais te laisser filer.

Il se retrouva de nouveau coller au torse d'Antonio sans rien comprendre.

- J'ai mal au crâne, et c'est ta faute.

- Je vois ça. - il lui prit le menton pour lui forcer à lever la tête - Francis m'a dit que tu avais l'impression que j'étais distant avec moi, c'est vrai?

- Attends laisse-moi réfléchir. Tu te casses en Amérique du Sud un mois entier sans moi, tu me dis « hors de ma vue » et quand nos regards se croisent tu me lances des éclairs… oui je crois qu'on peut dire que tu es distant.

Le plus brun soupira, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien fabriqué pour qu'un tel malentendu s'impose entre eux.

- Je suis désolé de t'annoncer que j'ai bien l'intention de te garder.

- T'en avais pas l'air il y a quelques semaines.

- J'ai des dettes.

- Comme tout le monde.

- Non, j'ai des dettes, dans mon propre pays.

- Comme tout le monde, où veux-tu en venir, imbécile!

Antonio posa son menton sur l'épaule de Romano et soupira une nouvelle fois: « Tu dois être au courant de ce qui se passe chez moi. J'ai toujours eu des problèmes d'argent mais là ça ne s'arrange vraiment pas. Mon gouvernement fait tout ce qu'il peut pour résoudre les problèmes mais ça n'avance pas. Pire on régresse. Je dois sacrifier plusieurs de mes paysages pour urbaniser, je dois même vendre plusieurs de mes biens pour aider à joindre les deux bouts. ».

Romano regarda le profil de l'espagnol. Il savait que ça n'allait pas bien en Espagne, mais pas à ce point. En fait… quelque part il le savait et n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, l'Espagne était dans une sorte d'espace-temps qui la retardait depuis la dernière guerre, mais elle n'y avait pas participé, et depuis, on avait tendance à ne voir que le beau côté de la médaille.

- Tu es toujours à la traîne.

- Oui. Pendant des siècles, c'est moi qui veillais sur toi, et maintenant c'est pratiquement l'inverse. Je suis jaloux de vous tous, chacun à votre manière vous avez réussi à vous en tire, moi, je suis encore en train d'essayer de nager pour regagner la rive. Je me sens terriblement inférieur, et je suis trop fier pour demander de l'aide. Alors j'essaye de ne pas y penser, mais ces derniers temps rien ne va plus. Les gens sortent dans la rue maintenant! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire! Je suis une Nation qui ne sert à rien! England avait raison depuis le début, je ne sais que suivre les autres de loin!

D'accord, il était partit dans un monde parallèle, un monde affreux où son Boss pouvait pleurer toutes ses larmes de Nation sur son épaule. Romano ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait rarement vu pleurer Antonio, et jamais longtemps. Belgique ou Francis était toujours là, que pouvait-il faire tout seul?

- Spain…

- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois… ma rancœur de nation a pris le dessus… je suis vraiment désolé Lovi…

- Antonio, n'y penses plus, ce n'est pas grave. - il lui caressa les cheveux, tentant de calmer la crise de larmes du plus grand - On a tous nos problèmes au boulot, tu as juste été pris dedans jusqu'au cou, ne t'excuse pas pour si peu.

Il avait du mal à croire que c'est lui qui disait ça, lui qui en avait voulu à mort à l'espagnol pour lui avoir fait si mal, mais là, le plus important était que Spain retrouve le sourire.

- Tu t'es calmé?

- … oui, désolé. - Antonio releva la tête, les yeux rougis, il avait l'air si épuisé - Lovi, pour la maison, je suis désolé mais mon pays a vraiment besoin de ce terrain et…

- Tout le terrain? Mais la campagne à côté est immense! Ils peuvent se servir partout ailleurs!

- Lovi, tu ne vas pas recommencer…

- Mais j'y tiens à cette maison! J'y ai tous mes souvenirs là-dedans! C'est dans cette maison que tu m'as fait découvrir les tomates! Et toutes les fois où tu me lisais une histoire avant que je m'endorme…

- Je vois…

- Me coupe pas, salaud! Cette maison est vraiment importante pour moi! C'est dans ton salon qu'on s'est embrassé en premier, et c'est dans ta chambre qu'on a fait l'amour la première fois! Je t'aime bordel, et j'aime cette maison! Garde-là! Je t'en supplie!

Lorsqu'il vit qu'Antonio le regardait fixement, il réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de dire. Là deux possibilités: avouer son horrible côté fleur bleue et rougir comme un puceau ou se comporter en homme… deuxième option!

- Bon ben on m'attend quelque part et…

- C'est vraiment de famille de se cacher face au danger. Reste-là!

- Non! Lâche-moi, crétin! Je vais mourir de honte! Lâche-moi tout de suite! Je vais te briser la nuque si tu me lâche-pas, lâche…

Les yeux verts d'Antonio avaient toujours eu le pouvoir de le rendre aussi mou que la pâte à pizza. La main hâlée de l'espagnol lui caressait la joue.

- Alors comme ça tu m'aimes?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

- Tu ne me le dis pas souvent.

- Bah je le pense, c'est suffisant.

- Dis-le encore.

- Non.

- Allez!

- Non! Ôte tes mains de là!

Antonio se mit à ricaner devant les joues rouges de son protégé. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu avec cette tête-là? Trop longtemps.

- Tu as raison, je suis un vrai connard.

- Evidemment que j'ai raison!

- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser comme ça, je suis désolé. - il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres, Romano ferma immédiatement les yeux, profitant au maximum du baiser presque chaste, presque. Antonio n'avait jamais été prude quand il s'agissait de l'embrasser, finalement il le lâcha - Et je suis désolé si tu as souffert, ne nie pas, je sais que tu as souffert. Tu as beau dire, tu es quelqu'un de très sensible Lovi, c'est si mignon!

- Me sers pas si fort, idiot!

- Oh je vais te serrer encore plus fort, sois en sûr.

- Que… quoi! Non…

- Tu as gagné, je vais essayer de garder la maison… mais ça nous empêche pas de nous faire de beaux souvenirs ici aussi, qu'en dis-tu? Le baiser dans le salon c'est fait! Et si on passait à ma chambre!

- Non! Repose-moi, tout de suite!

* * *

- Détends-toi.

- Je ne suis pas nerveux.

- Tu en a l'air.

- Je suis fatigué! Il est deux heures du matin, abruti!

- Et alors?

- J'ai sonné à ta porte à trois heures de l'après-midi.

- Tu sais lire l'heure, je suis fier de toi.

- Je vais te tuer.

Coup de hanches de la part de l'espagnol, Romano gémit, griffant un peu plus le dos de son amant. Antonio s'était mis en tête de rattraper tout le temps perdu, il n'était pas contre, loin de là. Mais là, c'était vraiment trop, il avait l'impression que s'il jouissait encore, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, il allait y rester.

Antonio se pencha vers lui, entourant ses hanches de son bras, collant son torse contre celui de son italien. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et les langues ne tardèrent pas à danser. C'était fiévreux et doux en même temps, Romano avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de rêve. Pour un peu, il entendrait une guitare jouer qu'il s'en foutrait complètement. Il leva les jambes, entourant le corps du brun avec, il ne tenait plus. Et Antonio qui se foutait de lui en prenant tout son temps!

- Tu es si mignon, Lovi!

- Ta gueule! Bouge ta maudite queue si tu ne veux pas que je te la pète!

- Quand je serais riche, je te payerai des cours de bonne conduite.

- Je suis tranquille un bon moment alors.

Ah! Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire! Il leva les yeux vers l'espagnol et s'empressa de l'embrasser tendrement pour s'excuser: « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer… ».

- Je sais. Mais tu n'as pas tord, peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverai à être ton égal.

- Tu es le Boss, tu n'as pas besoin d'être mon égal, tu m'es déjà supérieur, idiot.

- Lovi…

Merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand il jouait avec sa mèche comme ça.

- Hmm… ah! Spain… ah! Oui! Plus vite! Défonce-moi si tu veux, mais ne t'arrêtes plus jamais! Aah! - il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure brune et retrouva avec joie les lèvres de son Boss. Lorsque sa prostate fut touchée, il ouvrit grands les yeux et relâcha les lèvres.

- Non! C'est trop! Aaah! Arrête! Nnn…

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je m'arrête… hnn.

- Aaaah! An…tonio…Antonio! Hmmm!…_si…sii!_

- …nn, mon Lovi bien-aimé…

Si il croyait avoir perdu pieds jusque là, il se trompait et de loin. À cet instant précis il était parti à des kilomètres de la planète Terre. Antonio lui faisait tout ce qu'il adorait, connerie d'amant perfectionniste! Le posséder avec son sexe et jouer avec sa prostate, lui caresser la nuque avec la langue tout en lui murmurant des paroles d'amoureux transi… _merda! _À croire que toutes ces occasions manquées de faire l'amour l'avait rendu encore plus doué qu'il ne l'était déjà!

- mmmh… Antonio…tu…

- _¿Sí, Lovino?_

- …tu… tu m'agaces… oohh, Antonio…encore!

L'espagnol venait de poser sa main sur son pénis, à ce rythme il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Mais….

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es encore arrêté! Tu as l'intention de jouer avec mes nerfs encore longtemps, ducon!

- _Te amo. _

Romano ne fit rien pour cacher ses joues, déjà bien rouges, devenues cramoisies. Il attrapa l'autre main de son amant, celle qui caressait si délicieusement la hanche, et la joignit à la sienne.

- _Ti amo._

Antonio avait toujours hurlé au monde entier que le sourire de son Lovino était superbe, et que c'était vraiment dommage qu'il soit pratiquement le seul à le connaître, mais maintenant il se disait que c'était une bonne chose. Il était tout simplement hors de question de partager son Lovi adoré, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum! Il replongea dans le corps de son protégé, bien décidé à le faire sien une dernière fois avant le lever du soleil. Oui, Lovino lui appartenait, son corps si adorablement demandeur de caresses, son cœur trop fier et trop tendre et son sourire, si lumineux et si chaleureux soit-il.

Il mordit le cou de l'italien, alors que celui-ci enfonçait profondément ses ongles entre ses omoplates. Le posséder, le marquer encore une fois, l'embrasser, entendre ses gémissements s'étouffer dans sa gorge, être à bout de souffle…oh, oui. Être à bout. Joindre leurs mains dans une dernière étreinte et voyager jusqu'aux cieux.

* * *

Il était bien. Juste bien. Il avait suffisamment chaud, et rien ne venait le déranger dans son sommeil. Quoi que…

- mm…tonio, lâche ma mèche.

- Bonjour.

- Bonne nuit.

- Presque, il est neuf heures passé.

- C'est l'heure de dormir.

- Quel paresseux.

- Il a mal le paresseux, et c'est entièrement de ta faute.

- Il était bien content de son sort, tout à l'heure, le paresseux.

- Va chier.

- Hahaha!

Ah non, finalement il était bien mieux maintenant, dans les bras de son Antonio.

- J'ai appelé mon patron, pendant que tu dormais comme un bienheureux. Je peux garder la maison, à condition que je fasse construire un musée dans la région, ça aidera pour le tourisme.

- Un musée sur quoi?

- J'en sais rien, la tomate?

- Débile.

- Les taureaux?

- Encore plus débile.

- Toi?

- …

- Je suis sérieux.

- Oublie tout de suite!

- Bah pourquoi? J'ai des tonnes de photos de toi où t'es trop mignon dessus, et puis j'ai les peintures que j'ai fais faire quand tu étais gosse et…

- Va crever!

- Mmm! Lovi! Tu m'étouffes!

Oui, le tuer avec son oreiller, voilà qui était parfait.

* * *

**A suivre... non sérieusement, vous croyez vraiment que c'était la fin? Hahaha! Mais je suis sadique jusqu'au bout moi, et si ça vous étonne c'est que vous n'avez pas tout retenu. Je vous conseille vivement de relire les premiers chapitres, parce qu'il y a une question qui n'a toujours pas trouvé de réponse. Allez... à la prochaine! Oh, je veux bien des paniers pour mes chatons, mon lit n'est pas assez grand pour tout le monde...**

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**Akahime-sama**: Alors toi je te le répète encore: merci pour ta review, tu as combattu ton côté perfectionniste! Je suis fière de toi! XD C'est bien de rire et de faire du sport en même temps.

**Keidrisse**: Pas tout compris entre le dialogue de Gilbert et Mattie? Ah bon? Mais... mais y' a rien à comprendre! Oo Enfin... peut-être que c'est moi qui est pas compris en fait... mince. Ah, merci pour la pause pharmacienne! J'en prends note!

**Mizuri Haku**: C'est pas grave d'être sensible, mais évite de pleurer dans le bus! Hahaha! Décidément, les fans du CanPrus sont de plus en plus nombreuses, c'est bien!

**Toxic Obscurity**: Oh! La Grande Enthousiaste! Ravie de te voir ici! Et je ne fais pas de trafic de chatons! Je les garde avec moi, et je les adore! Ronron! Ouais moi aussi j'ai mis un temps fou à comprendre à quoi servait ce "follow". Argh! Pas de "e" à "auteur"! C'est trop affreux! Et hop, j'évite les deux baffes, et toc!

**Akebono mimichan**: Je crois que tu es la personne la plus calme, tes reviews sont toujours paisibles (pas de menace, quel soulagement)! Haha! Je crois que Russia est doué pour dire des phrases qui amuse. Oh fait, tu es recherché par les Nations, surtout par tes deux victimes.

**Miss Cactus**: Ah! Heureuse que Mattie te plaise toujours autant! Ouais, on y arrivera! Courage!

**GreatLunatic**: Mais Romano est mignon tout le temps! Antonio: grave! Romano: silence!

**Maelyna**: Prusse: je suis génial en toute circonstance, même avec une tronçonneuse. Et ben, Canada a drôlement de succès. Mattie: ah, euh... merci... (rouge)


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour/soir, comment allez-vous? Alors... bah c'est ici que se termine cette fic sur Romano (ça me rend triste de dire ça). Je tiens à vous remercier pour le passage, la lecture, la review, les chats et les paniers. Vous ne savez pas à quel point tout cela m'a fait plaisir. Je tiens également à prévenir que ayant repris les cours depuis cette semaine (snif), mes nouvelles fics seront postées entre les vendredis et les ****lundis soirs; de manière plus ou moins régulière mais là je m'en fais pas vu le nombre de fics que je dois finir-continuer-commencer. Allez, je vous laisse terminer cette fic, j'espère que la fin vous amusera. Bonne lecture!**

**Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE****  
**

Si Romano Lovino Vargas devait donner une couleur à son humeur, ce serait la couleur rouge. Comme les tomates qu'il mangeait. Ludwig le regardait avaler une à une les tomates-cerises qu'il avait acheté exprès pour l'apéro. On fêtait l'arrivée de l'été chez lui, Prusse et Veneziano était là, ainsi que Canada et Japan. Francis et Antonio ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

- Tu devrais en laisser pour les autres, grand frère.

- Dans tes rêves, j'aime trop ça.

- Ta phrase est à double sens, Romano. _Kesesese!_

- France-san, sortez du corps de Prusse-san.

- _Vee! _Japan commence à avoir de l'humour!

- _Génial!_

- Mais non, j'étais sérieux… euh…

- Haha, pas la peine de faire cette tête Japan.

- Canada-sama…

- _Chigi! _Y'en a plus!

- Ludwig en a encore dans son frigo, _vee._

- Je chercherais pas dedans, viens avec moi!

- _Veee!_

Les deux frères quittèrent le salon pour se diriger vers le frigo voleur de tomates.

* * *

Alors que Romano sortait d'autres bols pour pouvoir y mettre ses précieux fruits, Veneziano se remémora une discussion et quitta la cuisine au pas de course.

- Attend! Où tu vas?

- Je reviens!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Veneziano était de retour, avec un grand sourire, encore plus niais que d'ordinaire, sur le visage.

- Grand-frère Spain m'avait demandé de te donner ça.

- Ah, je m'en souviens, c'est quoi.

- J'en sais rien, ça doit bien ouvrir un truc, _vee?_

Il posa délicatement la clef dans la paume de son frère. Une clef? Romano l'examina quelques instants, il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu ses gravures quelque part, mais où?

- C'est pas vrai…

L'appartement à Madrid! La serrure de la porte d'entrée avait les mêmes gravures.

- _Vee, _Romano, ça ne va pas?

Des voix se firent entendre, surtout le rire pervers de Francis. Romano ne répondit pas et fonça dans l'entrée.

- Antonio! Abruti!

Il bouscula Ludwig et sauta au cou de son espagnol.

- Je te hais!

- Lovi! T'es toujours aussi mignon! Oh! Mais c'est ma clef, tu l'as enfin. Je croyais que ton frère ne te la donnerait jamais. Tu es content?

- Imbécile! Idiot! Crétin!

- Ah, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai aussi ta clef pour la maison. Tu la veux? Parce que sinon…

Antonio n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit à sa tirade ironique, les lèvres de son amoureux l'en empêchait. Remarque, ça le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Miss Cactus:** Et bien, maintenant tu sais tout, alors heureuse?

**Toxic Obscurity:** Merci pour le panier! XD J'en prendrais grand soin! Antonio: bien sûr qu'il est mignon mon Lovi!

**GreatLunatic:** Au trot? Je me sens ralentir... ralentir... ralentir... oh, et si j'allais me coucher tiens! XD Non je plaisante. Comment ça "partir en couilles"? C'est tellement pas mon genre! Prusse: on n'y croirait presque sans ton sourire sadique. Yu: chuteuh!

******Akebono mimichan**: Arthur cherche activement une personne qui lui aurait volé son chapeau de pirate, tu ne connaîtrais pas l'identité du voleur, par le plus grand des hasards? Ah, Antonio tiens à te répondre lui même sur la réconciliation... Antonio: dois-je comprendre que mes problèmes ne sont pas assez graves? Yu: rentres ton taureau, voyons. Non, plus sérieusement, pour moi Romano et Antonio sont tellement fusionnels qu'ils sont capables de s'expliquer très clairement (après une ou deux engueulades) et donc de se pardonner plus aisément, c'est vrai. C'est dans leur nature. Romano: pas comme certains. Francis: dois-je me sentir concerné? Arthur: fuck.

**Keidrisse:** Ah! Oui pour ce passage j'ai réfléchi très intensément et... non j'déconne, j'avais juste envie de rire. XD

**Guest**: Merci pour le panier, et pour cet enthousiasme débordant que tu mets dans tes reviews! =)

**kissa-chan:** J'ai remarqué que t'aimais passé en mode Canada toi, du genre à faire comme si tu n'étais là et POUF, tu laisses une trace de ton passage sans rien dire! X) Aurais-tu été l'élève de Canada? Oui la musique triste, c'est pas le mieux. Mais en même temps, ça aide à rentrer encore plus dans l'histoire (je me comprends).


End file.
